


promissum servare

by iraincensus



Series: First Contact War [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Deepthroating, Drugged Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraincensus/pseuds/iraincensus
Summary: Garrus was transferred to Palavan to his regret. The peace treaty continues to take shape, but as always there are problems. Finally back on the Citadel, pretty much everything he can imagine goes wrong.Only a cunning heroine can save the day: Appearance Solana!Third and last part of my first contact war series.





	1. Chapter 1

Garrus was twisting his eyes. After his mission in the world without law he had been transferred to Palavan. He now formed other snipers or led his own small team when needed. Major Vakarian. His father liked it all very much. His mother by far did not. And he had always been more like his mother. Almost one year he was stuck on his homeworld. He wanted to go back to the Citadel. He wanted to see Solana. His sister had made further progress. Physically she was doing very well. She stopped screaming when a male Turian came under her eyes and had already spent a few nights outside the clinic. Only she still didn't speak. Her facial expressions also seemed frozen. Was it so hard to understand that he cared for his family? But he had another reason why he wanted to return to the Citadel. Here on Palavan he would never see her. Shepard... the greatest enemy of his people. But that had changed in the last year. Turians and humans tried more and more for a peace treaty. They had even set up a joint team. Three Turians and three humans formed it. A soft growl escaped his throat. He had wanted to serve in this team. He had wanted to work with her again. But instead he was stuck here. What was the hierarchy thinking? Flaso Ceanus was damn young. He had served with him. A good soldier, but... inexperienced. Nihlus Kryik... He had what it takes to become a Spectre. Just like Shepard. Probably that's why he was on the team. To set something against the humans. And then... Lantar Sidonis. With the spirits why of all people? He had grown up with Sidonis and he was a son of a bitch. An asshole through and through. As soon as he opened his mouth Garrus already had the urge to rip his throat out. He was arrogant, in love with himself and sneaky. On top of that, he had left Sol behind. He was to blame for her martyrdom. If he faced him, he would give him a bullet... no, that would be too good for him. He would tear him apart with bare claws. The training was over for today. The sniper went into his quarters and dropped onto a chair. Actually he was hungry, but he avoided the mass at this time. The comments about his scars did not interest him. He had already heard almost everything. His father still insisted that he had the scars removed. He liked them meanwhile. What annoyed him more were the constant offers. Archangel had become a legend. Similar to the angel of death. Only his identity was a secret. His identity had been revealed for a long time. At least within his people. So actually everybody knew. There were many who wanted to have sex with him and after a year without sex his body reacted clearly. How could he make it clear to them that he didn't want to? Even not allowed! Probably it was naive to cling to this hope. Shepard had no idea. Where else? But he had made a promise and he would keep it. Either until she agreed or laughed at him for it. Unfortunately both was possible with her. Finally he went to Mass. He looked for as empty a table as possible and ate as quickly as he could. Nevertheless, after a short time some men and women sat down with him. Their subvocals made it all too clear what they were offering him. Completely silent he ate on and finally went back to his room. He quickly locked the door. The plates of his loins were already pulling slightly apart. Turians were really not made for abstinence. He got rid of his armour and went into his private bathroom. An advantage to be captain. Under the shower he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the warm water. Slowly his body calmed down again. Lightened he breathed a sigh of relief. But that wouldn't go well for long. If they could at least stop making him these offers. He dried himself with a coarse towel and then lay down in his nest. Shortly he looked at his Omnitool. He still hoped she would write to him. She tried to contact him, but nothing came. Well... he didn't try it either. Even if they were working on a peace treaty, that didn't mean that they liked it when two 'enemy' soldiers were in private contact with each other. His mother wrote him every day. Every now and then there were photos of Solana or reports about Shepard. She suspected something. But she was silent. He closed his account again and tried to sleep.  
That's what every one of his days looked like. Again and again the same daily routine. Finally he was told that he at last had two weeks vacation. Directly the Turian booked a flight on the Citadel. When he arrived he breathed a sigh of relief. But then his gaze clouded. The Normandy was about to take off. They flew away. Who could say how long she would be gone. He tightened up and made his way home. It was quiet in the apartment. Probably his father was with C - Sec and his mother with Solana at a therapy. But then he heard footsteps. His sister came down the stairs. As soon as she saw him her steps accelerated and she pressed him down. She had adopted this gesture from the people. Gently he returned the embrace and began to purr. His sister joined in with the sound. For minutes they just stood there. The Turian still couldn't believe how good she looked now. She had gained weight, also muscle mass again. His little sister looked the same as before. Slowly she separated from him and ran into the kitchen. She was cooking! Silently he sat on a stool and looked at her all the time. To see her again... Finally he set the table for them both and they ate together. It was far too much, but he shoveled everything she gave him into himself. Then they sat down together on the sofa and switched on the television. Sol just flew through the channels and seemed deeply dissatisfied. The sniper activated his Omnitool and began to hack. He switched and suddenly they also got the channels of the humans. His father probably had them blocked. As soon as Shepard was mentioned, she bent forward. As if she wanted to get closer to the picture. Finally a report came about the latest blow against some pirates. General Shepard and her team had formed the top. Surprised, he looked up. General? She had been promoted again. This report was very different from the one he got to see on Palavan. There was always Nihlus' team. This report seemed a little more neutral. Except for the election of the leader, of course. As Sidonis' face flickered across the screen, Solana growled darkly. So she didn't like him either. Now he also saw the human team members. James and Kaidan, if he remembered correctly. The two would already keep an eye on Sidonis. He also didn't believe that Sidonis intrigues could somehow bear fruit with this team. Flaso, however, was very inexperienced. Nihlus would be careful. Nevertheless, he didn't like the whole thing at all. He had to protect her, but how could he do that if he was never with her? When the apartment door opened, he switched quickly.

"I'm sorry it took so long, Solana."

"Hey, Mom."

"Garrus! What are you doing here?"

"I'm on vacation."

His mother came up to him and hugged him. She had probably also taken over because of Sol.

"I'll fix you something to eat right away."

"Sol has already cooked for me."

"Did she? That is wonderful, Solana."

His sister just nodded and then went to her room. He knew that she was still sleeping a lot. Would it help if Shepard visited her again? These thoughts were probably obsolete...

"What's it like on Palavan, Garrus?"

"I'd rather be here. I have some talented recruits, but I'm just not a trainer. Active outreaches are more my cup of tea. How's the work for Ambassador Sparatus?"

"It's exhausting, but I like it. We are actively working on a peace treaty. Admiral Anderson is very cooperative. We just keep coming up against new challenges."

"For example?"

"How do we end clan disputes, Garrus?"

"You mean the peaceful solution? By marriage."

"Exactly. This thought is alien to humans. Although marriage existed for political reasons, this model was abolished almost two hundred years ago. Moreover, these would be infertile marriages. That means no important clan would give up its sons for it. The only problem is that our people do not think much of a simple contract. We need a symbol."

"So you need some couples and that's unthinkable for either side."

"One would be enough for me. If it is according to popular representatives of the respective species. Without it our people will simply not agree."

"This is really a problem..."

"It's nice to finally be able to talk to someone about this."

"What about father?"

"You ask because you have to, don't you?"

"Yes, I already know the answer."

"Good. I wish you were here, my son. You're doing your sister good."

"I would also rather be here."

"Can't you switch to C - Sec?"

"And work with Dad?"

"Stupid idea. Although... with your rank, you'd be his superior."

"And at home?"

"You'd need your own place."

"Exactly."

He talked to his mother for a long time before he went to his room and went to sleep. He had missed her again. Finally he was down from Palavan and now... Annoyed he closed his eyes. Maybe Normandy would dock again within the next two weeks. At least he hoped so fervently.  
He had to wait a week before he saw the ship docking bay again. But how was he supposed to come up with that now? To his surprise, the entire crew left the ship. He heard something about shore leave. Flaso left the ship together with the human team members. They talked normally. Sidonis went alone. Everyone kept their distance from him. How much he envied the people for their ability to grin hatefully... Shepard and Nihlus were not to be seen. Even after an hour they didn't show up. Slowly he walked towards the Normandy. No guards. He stole onto the ship and got into the elevator. In front of the door to her quarters he stopped and listened.

"I told you we were on vacation. What are you still doing here, Nihlus?"

"How are you feeling, Shepard?"

"I'll be fine."

"You know it won't just pass."

"But it will. It's only a matter of time."

"Your smell will drive Flaso, Sidonis and me crazy."

"That's why I'm on shore leave."

"That can take days."

"I know! Go, Nihlus."

He heard a door open and close. She was now in the shower, he could hear that. He became aware that there were no hiding places here. The other Turian would discover him immediately when he came out. Panicked, the sniper looked around and discovered an air shaft. Quickly he climbed in and waited. He could not get out. He could hear the water running dry and a door opening shortly after.

"Nihlus, what the hell hng..."

He heard her groan. What was going on? Slowly and carefully he crawled on. Finally he arrived at a ventilation shaft and could see into her quarters. Shepard stood there leaning completely naked against the wall. Nihlus in front of her. Without any problems the Turian could lift up her quaking thighs. Damn it! Shepard trembled all over her body. The older one carried her to the bed and laid her down on it. Her hands clawed directly into the sheet. Her smell pulled up to him and his body responded directly to it. Hormones flooded his bloodstream. But his plates remained closed. First he had to kill this guy.

"Nihlus..."

"Easy, Shepard."

Without any problems the other Turian pushed her legs apart. His face pressed directly into her pubic cavity. From his position Garrus could see exactly how the blue tongue penetrated between the pink lips. Immediately the dark Turian moved his tongue with firm blows into it. Shepard groaned loudly, but then bit her lips hard. Her abdominal muscles cramped with every thrust. Nihlus gave out a deep purr and the woman escaped a muffled moan. Her body seemed to long for it. Her long legs rested on the Turian's shoulders. Her lower body moved uncontrollably towards the foreign tongue. The tongue penetrated the narrow tunnel faster and faster. He ate her up. More and more the woman's body cramped. With a shrill scream her back stretched through and her hands clawed even more into the sheet. Panting heavily she lay there. Shepard was still trembling all over her body. 

"Stop... hng... Nihlus... ah... stop!"

The man obeyed and bent up to her. He lay between her spread legs and she struggled for air. Her abdomen bucked directly towards the man's crotch. Again and again she moaned quietly.

"It's okay, Shepard. I'll take care of you. After all, the injection was meant for me."

"Stop... it... hng..."

"You will suffer. Hours, maybe days. I can help you if you let me."

"I can stand it..."

"You won't."

"Yes..."

"Okay... I'll go... but when I get back and you don't feel better, or worse, I'll solve the problem. No back talk."

Shepard nodded only weakly and the other Turian really left the room. She bent down on the bed and whimpered quietly. He crawled back as quietly as possible. His hormones were still boiling in his blood and his feelings were just going crazy. He had seen what had happened. How her body screamed for Nihlus. He was unspeakably angry. And yet... that did not suit her. Something was wrong. She smelled different. Worries spread throughout him. The sniper stood indecisively in front of the door. It was locked. Quietly he knocked on the door. He listened, but he heard no sound. Again he knocked, this time a little louder. Still nothing.

"Shepard?"

"Go... away..."

"Hel, it's me."

"Garrus?"

"Yes. Let me in."

First nothing happened, but then the lock flashed green. Slowly he entered. Shepard had the thin blanket wrapped around her. She was sweating and trembling all the time. Her eyes looked glassy. The sniper stopped at her own distance. Her smell almost killed him. She chewed on her lower lip all the time. What was wrong with her?

"What's the matter?"

"Drugs..."

He hisses and sucks in the air. He had already felt it. That also explained her whole behavior. Slowly he walked towards the bed and stretched out his hand to her, but Shepard retreated. He sat down on her bed and gently stroked her arms. She moaned directly. Through the thin blanket he could easily see her hard nipples. He threw out a hungry growl.

"Garrus..."

Firmly he pressed his mouth plates on her lips and penetrated with his tongue into her oral cavity. She sighed excitedly and clung to him. Her tongue only moved sluggishly towards him. He pulled her towards him and she trembled uncontrollably. Broad-legged, she sat on him and rubbed herself against his crotch. Immediately his plates drifted apart. The friction became stronger and stronger. Roughly he pushed them back onto the bed. His crotch shone in damp from her juice. Coarsely he pressed her legs apart. His head dipped into her lap. The smell of Nihlus struck him. Mixed with hers. He would erase that strange smell. She belonged to him. To him all alone. Quickly his tongue slipped into her cunt. She cried out and threw herself directly at him. He completely disregarded the dripping entrance and preferred to press on the already strongly swollen clitoris. Again and again she shouted his name. The Turian had never experienced this woman so unbridled. He had always had to drive her to her extreme before she became louder. The blue tongue glided again and again over the sensitive plexus of nerves. Garrus could see how her muscles twitched. Her labia trembled under his mouth plates. He pressed his face harder into the soft flesh. Her clitoris slipped between his plates. All her muscles tightened spastically and she threw her head to the neck. Slowly he stood up. As quickly as possible he freed himself from an armor. It didn't seem fast enough for Shepard. As soon as he was naked she stood in front of him and pressed herself against him. Playfully he lifted her up and pressed her hard against her aquarium. Whimpering she grabbed his hard cock and he lifted her up. Slowly he slid into the wet cave. Powerless she clung to him. Her face rested on his shoulder. She was incredibly tight. The hard muscles clung to him. She stretched very slowly for him. Hungry he growled up. The pressure was almost agonizing and yet it was incredibly horny. Finally his plates hit the wet lips. Hard he began to push into the woman. Shepard could only moan. She wasn't even able to move. More and more firmly his hard cock drilled into the soft body. Screaming she cramped up. Garrus pinched the eyes together. The narrowing tunnel pressed his sperm out of him. Quickly he left the damp cave and let Shepard down. Roughly he put her down and turned her around. A shiver ran through the body of the dark-haired as their breasts hit the cold glass. Again he rammed himself into her. The black haired one sank against the wall. She twisted her eyes and he had to support her. The narrow walls enclosed him all too willingly. His plates kept clapping loudly on her ass. Shepard held completely still. Her muscles, however, prepared heaven on earth for him. Again she sighed his name and collapsed. Carefully he lifted her up and carried her to bed. Shepard still looked at him with glassy eyes. He placed himself between her legs and slipped home again. Deeply he looked into her eyes and kissed her hungry. Shepard's hands drove into his neck and hooked into each other there. Lustfully she twisted her eyes and moved her lower body slightly against his. Slowly Garrus moved his loins back until only his tip rested in her. Inch by inch he returned to her inside and made her whimper up. The grip in his neck became firmer. Several times he repeated this game. The woman's chest fluttered. She was sweaty and her hair stuck to her forehead. She looked breathtaking. 

"Garrus..."

His name sounded so good from her trembling lips. He pushed her hard and made her moan again. Their common lust sounds and the sound of their colliding bodies filled the whole room. One last time the narrow tunnel cramped around its hard dick. Groaning he surrendered inside her. He pumped more and more seeds into her interior. Please not again. Like every time they had sex, his dick just swelled more. Their bodies were firmly connected. Slowly he turned to the side with her and held her tight. He knew very well that this connection was very uncomfortable for Shepard, if not painful. But she seemed to enjoy the time in his arms anyway.

"Everything okay, Hel?"

"Hmmm..."

Lazy, she kissed him and then cuddled up to him. After a few heartbeats she fell asleep in his arms. The drugs must have been very bad for her. Satisfied he purred and followed her example. When he opened his eyes again the woman just came out of her bathroom. She had a fresh shower and wore new clothes. Suddenly her door beeped. He quickly grabbed his armor and disappeared into her bathroom. One was not allowed to see him here.

"What do you want, Sidonis?"

"Just see how you are, General."

"As you can see, I'm fine."

"Really?"

"What the fuck, Sidonis?"

"Do all bioticers break down toxins so quickly?"

"Some. And now get out of here."

Garrus heard the door open again. The hard steps suggested another Turian.

"Sidonis, get out of here."

That was Nihlu's voice. Directly the jealousy was boiling up in him again. What was this guy doing here again? Of course... he had said he would come again. How long had he been here? Either hours had passed or Nihlus was in a damn hurry. Both were in the realm of the possible.

"How are you, Shepard?"

"Much better, Nihlus."

"Did Sidonis..."

"He'd be dead on the ground if he'd tried that."

"Good. I don't like him."

"He's an intriguing asshole, Nihlus."

"That's how you can put it."

"Why is he on this team at all?"

"You mean because he hates humans?"

"I mean because he hates everything. None of us like the other species very much, but we can do it. With him... If he only hated James and Kaidan, I could understand it. But he'll also kill Flaso if he gets the chance."

"You and me, have you forgotten now?"

"No. He almost shits his pants when he sees you. He just panics in front of you."

"And what about you, Shepard?"

"He wants to fuck me first and then kill me. Maybe the other way around, too."

"I won't let that happen."

"I don't need a watchdog, Nihlus."

"I know. Still, it would be easier if I killed him."

"You won't give me any fun either."

"Shepard..."

"I know. Can't we change it? Or is it a test of patience, of the hierarchy?"

Nihlus laughed. Garrus had never heard him laugh. He didn't like it. The two were so free with each other. It had taken him months... but they had been serving together for some time now. They were probably too similar. Couldn't the guy finally disappear now? Shepard should show her charming vein and finally throw him out.

"I was with Sparatus."

"And?"

"It's about the peace treaty."

"Is it urgent?"

"Are you tired, Shepard?"

"A little."

"Then we'll discuss it tomorrow."

"Good."

"Good night, Shepard."

"Good night, Nihlus."

Finally the other Turian disappeared. Garrus quickly used Shepard's shower and put on his armor before he left the bathroom. She sat at her desk again and went over some reports. She really lived to work. Without further ado, he put his hand next to her and looked at the monitor. The human writing was confusing. 

"Anything interesting?"

"Nihlus and I are both to become Spectre. Which neither the humans nor the Turians really like. What I am to your people is Nihlus to mine. Not quite true. Saren and I would probably be more comparable."

"You are not as remote as Saren."

"Thank you, Garrus."

"Do you want to become Spectre?"

"I shouldn't."

"That wasn't my question, Hel."

"As long as there's no peace treaty, any thought about it is obsolete."

"And the ambassadors won't get any further with that."

"No. But you also complicate the matter."

"Why us?"

"Peace by marriage."

"Has always worked for us."

"With us for a while, too."

"And why did you abolish it?"

"Because we came to the conviction that everyone should have the right to choose his own partner. Besides there is with us only the marriage. The bond, that's what I think you call it, doesn't exist with us".

"Oh... so you only have one partner?"

"In a functioning marriage and if no other agreements have been made, then yes."

"And we are complicated..."

Shepard laughed quietly. His Omnitool flashed and he began to growl quietly. That wasn't true now. What was his father thinking?

"What is going on?"

"My father brought a work colleague and his son home with him. Sol locked herself in her room and can't get out."

"Your father is either an idiot or his colleague's son provokes a gag reflex."

"Sidonis..."

"He provokes thoughts of murder. You should go."

"Will you come with us? I don't know if I can get Sol out of her room."

"Your father will drop dead if I show up with you."

"Another reason..."

Shepard took off her clothes and put on her armor. Garrus' eyes grew. She was wearing the ribbon he had given her. Directly his heart beat faster. As soon as she was finished, they set off. As soon as he entered the apartment he heard his mother's dissatisfied growling. Right away he hurried up the stairs. Everyone had gathered in front of Solana's room.

"Go away, all of you."

The three other men stared at him in surprise. If he were now in the academy, he would have much more authority. But just opposite his father she crumbled again and again.

"You've heard the Major."

Shepard stood behind him. She radiated pure authority. Sidonis subvocals gave out a dark growl. But before he could catch his breath he was already surrounded by a red force field and whimpered quietly up. His father just stared at him in surprise.

"Sidonis, Sidonis. I dragged a general through the Citadel this way because he seemed stupid to me. So what do you think I'll do with you? You were put under my and Nihlus' command and have the nerve to growl at me? Do me a favor and do it again. No? Too bad."

She tapped her Omnitool and opened a channel. Nihlu's face appeared.

"Shepard?"

"Nihlus. Sidonis growled at me. I don't want to endanger the peace treaty. What would be an appropriate punishment for Turians?"

"3852, Shepard."

"Really? One more name on my list. I had imagined something more amusing."

"What then?"

"As far as I know, some offences are banished."

"That's right. I will report him to the primary. If you're lucky, you can burn out the clan signs yourself."

"Too bad they're so small with him."

Nihlus laughed only darkly. His picture disappeared. Everyone was still paralyzed, only his mother seemed very satisfied. A short time later, the Turian contacted her.

"Shepard, he should be punished. Unfortunately from his general."

"Too bad. I just have two officers from C - Sec in front of me. I hand him over. Let them take him to the general."

"I'm looking for a replacement in time."

"Well, gentlemen. You heard him. I could take him myself, but it's a long way. So many accidents can happen..."

His and Sidoni's father really did... they were just good Turians and followed the orders, no matter what that meant for them. As soon as they were gone he knocked on his sister's door.

"Sol? Sol I am. They are gone. You can come out now. Please, Sol."

No reaction. If the stupid behavior of his father had now harmed his little sister... what could he have done? Shepard stepped next to him and knocked carefully too.

"Crumbs, it's me. Open the door. Garrus and I will take care of you."

The door opened and Solana came out. She threw herself directly into Shepard's arms. The black haired girl had to make a lunge, but his sister held on. Solana purred directly satisfied and snuggled up to the other woman.

"Shepard..."

Sol spoke! She spoke. With the spirits. Directly he stepped to her and gently stroked her head. His mother embraced her directly. That was unbelievable. 

"The last time I was surrounded by so many Turians, things didn't end well."

"Shepard..."

He and his mother took a step back. Sol stayed where she was. Shepard held his sister for some time before she stepped back. Smiling, she looked at the young Turian. Sol smiled back. Garrus wasn't sure if Hel recognized it, but he and his mother saw it. It was the most beautiful thing he had seen in a long time. Well, one of the most beautiful. The dark-haired woman gently stroked his sister's forehead.

"I will leave you now alone again. Don't let it upset you, crumb."

He looked after her. Actually he had wanted to spend more time with her, but his sister needed him now. He gently took her in his arm and held her tight. So he stopped with her until his father came back. They ate dinner in silence. He and Sol withdrew afterwards. To his surprise, Sol came to him and snuggled up to him. Satisfied, he closed his eyes and finally fell asleep with Solana at his side. The next morning she was still lying next to him. He went into the bathroom and dressed. He would probably go back to Normandy today. That was just ridiculous. If he wanted to see Shepard he had to sneak onto her ship. If she had an apartment here, he probably wouldn't find it. Why hadn't he thought of it yesterday? But just now his mother had other plans. She needed help shopping. It was still too exhausting for his sister, but this time she came with him. All the time she stayed close to his side. When she felt insecure, she leaned against him for a moment. He brought all the bags home and then made his way to the Alliance Docks. Countless technicians cavorted around the ship. He waited two hours before giving up. His mood sank. But then he got a message from Flaso. He wanted to meet him tonight in a bar. The bar was located in a district where humans were also circulating. Maybe the whole Normandy team was there. So in the evening he set off. He wore civilian clothes. Nobody with armor came into the bar. Garrus felt strange. He rarely wore such clothes. Finally he discovered Flaso. He sat at a table with the other team members. Shepard and Nihlus stood at the bar. He greeted the others and took a seat on an empty chair. The atmosphere was exuberant. The sniper listened to the conversation at the bar.

"...new candidate, Nihlus?"

"Some to be considered, Shepard. You should be there for the interview. Then we see directly how they react."

"Alenko or Vega would be the better choice. I think many people react differently to me than they do to humans in general." 

"You could be right."

"What did you want to tell me about your conversation with the ambassador yesterday?"

"Without at least one marriage, the Turians won't take the treaty seriously."

"Oh, great. Even if you could find two who would go along with it to keep up appearances, there are certainly requirements. Important personalities."

"You're right. The better known, the better."

"Known for both sides."

"Okay... that should be difficult. Only known soldiers remain."

"Exactly."

"Now say it already. You're otherwise so direct."

"Sparatus said you should be a part of the couple."

"He can push the idea where the sun doesn't shine."

"What?"

"He can push the idea up his ass. Or more simply: No."

"I thought so already."

"Good. Besides, who would be insane enough to marry me?"

"I would do it."

"You're drunk, Nihlus."

"For peace I would do it. Besides, there are not many candidates."

"Oh? Who would there still be? I did Saren."

"Vakarian. He is to be promoted again soon."

"Garrus?"

"Archangel is known meanwhile also with the humans. I always forget that you have already worked together."

"We have. Twice already."

"And he survived you twice. You seem to like him somehow."

"Jealous, Nihlus?"

"He could be on the Normandy."

"Your decision, Nihlus. I choose the humans, you choose the Turians. That was the deal."

That was a hell of a lot of information. That he should be promoted again was unimportant for him. Shepard was supposed to get married. She would never do that. At least he believed. Actually she hated Turians. But she got on very well with Nihlus. Too good for his taste. The two came to them and seemed surprised to see him here. Flaso explained his being here and Nihlus seemed to agree with the explanation. As on Omega, the alcohol began to flow. Flaso gave up first. Followed by Kaidan and James. Shepard and Nihlus were still unimpressed by the quantities. If that degenerated into a drinking contest, his liver would commit suicide. Finally they decided it was time to go. 

"Shall I accompany you home, Shepard?"

"Not necessary, Nihlus."

"Right now, there's some unrest in this county."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know. We are part of a team and we take care of each other."

"And who will take you home?"

Shepard grinned slightly and stood up. She said goodbye to them both and set off. Of course they followed her. He finally wanted to know where she lived. And if there really was unrest here... She got into a taxi and that was it with the pursuit. Sighing, Garrus went home. Early the next morning he received a message from Nihlus. He wanted to meet him at the Armax Arsenal Arena. Everyone knew that conversations about an attitude on this Turian always ended in a practical exercise. The arena was optimal for this. So he took his equipment with him and set off. He liked the idea of returning to Normandy. Together with Nihlus he went into the simulation. It lasted the whole day. In the end he was pretty exhausted. The other Turian seemed to be satisfied, but didn't say a word. Done, he went home. The rest of his vacation didn't go as planned. He didn't see Shepard anymore and didn't hear from Nihlus. Garrus, of course, tried not to show off. Which wasn't easy at all. Solana seemed to notice it. She spent all her time with him. From time to time she even smiled at him. On the day of his departure his father wanted to discuss something with him. But just as he was beginning to talk, his Omnitool flashed. He received new orders. He had to report immediately to Normandy. As fast as he could he took his things and went off. Whatever his father wanted to tell him, that had to wait. As soon as he entered the ship they flew off. Apparently there was an urgent operation. Garrus brought his things to the Turians' quarters and then went to the meeting room. Flaso greeted him joyfully. The two humans also nodded at him briefly. Nihlus and Shepard entered the room shortly after each other.

"Welcome back, Vakarian."

"Thank you, General."

"The mission is simple. The Blood Pack has set up a base on Zada Ban. We will destroy it. More information will be sent to you on your Omnitools. Arrival tomorrow at 0900. Any questions?"

"Good. Then go and rest."

The others left the room. Apparently Nihlus and the black haired had something to talk about. Too bad. So he got up from the chair and walked towards the door.

"Vakarian."

"Yes, sir?"

"Congratulations on the engagement."

"Sir?"

"With Niana Victus. The Primary's daughter."

So that's what his father wanted to tell him. That could not be true now. He did not want to get married. Certainly not and for several reasons. Hel just looked at him. Her look, however, seemed much cooler than usual. Like at the beginning, when they had met. With a head movement the elder sent him outside. Arriving at his quarters, he immediately wrote to his mother. She had to prevent this somehow. That his direct superior knew it was clear, but if it was made public, the whole thing could no longer be prevented. And if someone could brake his father, then his mother. All day long he tried to speak to Hel, but she was never alone. Nihlus was with her all the time. He really started to hate the other Turian.  
They had landed on Zada Ban. He covered the right flank with Kaidan. He was already so used to working with Shepard that he had assumed that he would be at the top with her again this time. But his position was now covered by Nihlus. And the two future Spectre were a strong team. They covered each other and communicated only with signs. Finally they had placed some bombs and retreated. From the shuttle they could see how the system flew into the air. Back on the Normandy they first took care of their equipment and then there was a debriefing and directly the next order. A base from the Blue Suns on Sanctum. They were released and Garrus left the room. He was waiting for Hel. He needed to talk to her urgently. But when she came out she was back in conversation with this guy. Together with them he got into the elevator.

"Still haven't rejected that stupid idea?"

"No."

"After marriage, will your wives stay at home?"

"Yes."

"Then you can tell the idiots that it doesn't work that way with humans. Even if I got involved with this shit, I wouldn't quit the service. I wouldn't turn down Spectre Status if the Council wanted me to, and I certainly wouldn't subordinate myself to my husband. Maybe that makes it clear to them that the plan won't work."

"What plan, Shepard?"

"They would get their symbol of peace and at the same time they would take a valuable figure off the board. If it were the same for us as for you, I would be cold, Nihlus. They think I'm stupid."

"Oh... I doubt they had that in mind, but I'll notice. Your future husband would really have to fight with you, Shepard."

"Yes. One of us would be dead and the other would be in jail for murder. I really wouldn't like the food there."

He got out on the crew deck while the other two drove further down. He sat down at Mass with the others. They showed him how to play poker. After three hours, the dark-haired and the older Turian went to the infirmary. They both bled from several smaller wounds. Apparently they had trained together. Involuntarily the Sniper with his subvocals gave out a dark rumble. Flaso laughed and went all in. With the spirits, luckily he thought he had a bad hand. Hel hadn't trained with Nihlus as she had with him. Definitely not. But... he tried to concentrate on his cards again. Why was she never alone? This guy was always close to her.  
Sanctum they ticked off just as fast as their previous mission. The next target was Omega. They had to get some stuff and could get down from the ship for a few hours. Their team was looking for a snack. Something different than eating on a warship. Shepard's eyes hung on a Turian couple. Garrus had to swallow hard. The man tied the belt around his mate. 

"What's the matter, Shepard?"

"I wonder what that means right now."

"What?"

"This ribbon."

"Ah that..."

Oh, no. Could someone please interrupt him? He would also accept a firefight as a distraction. Anything... please.

"...a promise."

"And what promise?"

"It's hard to explain. You have very different ideas about partnerships than we do. He promises her loyalty."

"A little more precise, Nihlus."

"We make marriage for several reasons. The bond is something purely private. So we have several partners. This is accepted by us. Just because one is married does not restrict our sex life. With our partners it is different. Simply said, he just promised her to have sex with her and his wife. And as soon as he did his duty and fathered two children, he didn't sleep with his wife anymore."

"Because he's her bonding partner?"

"We also offer this bond if we want to prove that we are serious about bonding. This is the simple belt. We only give the decorated belt away at the binding."

"Something like our engagement ring and wedding ring?"

"Yes, about that."

"Paint something we have in common. Love is a stupid thing to do."

Nihlus laughed darkly. To him, however, it was bad. He was even sick. She should not have experienced it that way. Not from another. Silently he stared at his plate. He should have told her then. But he was also an idiot. A huge idiot.

"Worlds really collide. With us there is the marriage and the connection because only in one".

"Your whole life only one partner?"

"If everything runs correctly, then yes. Like you with the bond."

"So you would expect your husband to be faithful to you?"

"Are you starting that stupid condition again? Yes I would. If I caught him with another one, I would tear him and his slut apart. Do you want to reconsider your offer, Nihlus?"

"Since I would be the only other candidate at the moment... no."

"Slowly I have the feeling that you have the same interests as Sidonis."

"I don't want to kill you."

"Oh, but the other one already?"

He was silent? That was answer enough now. Apparently Shepard also saw it that way. She just grinned and then got up. After all, you would have a few hours off. She said goodbye to them and went back to the docks. He stayed a little longer to see if Nihlus followed her. The desire to tear him apart grew from second to second. Finally he went back to Normandy. Undecided he stood in front of her door. He had to talk to her, but how? What should he say?

"Vakarian?"

That wasn't true now. He had not noticed him. Was he everywhere? What was he doing up here anyway?

"Sir?"

"What are you doing up here?"

"I wanted to see Shepard."

"Why?"

He swallowed the answer that was on his tongue. At that moment the door opened and Shepard met them with a data pad. Surprised, she looked at the two Turians.

"What can I do for you?"

"Vakarian wanted to see you."

"He is not Sidonis, Nihlus."

"If you say so, Shepard."

"What do you want from me now?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"It works, Vakarian. Not so bad."

Her hands trembled slightly. She seemed to have pain. Phantom pain. She had lost parts of her body in the fight against Saren. They had been replaced, but he knew that she was always suffering on the anniversary. The other Turian looked at him slightly confused. Apparently her relationship wasn't as close as she thought. 

"And what do you want, Nihlus?"

"I wanted to talk to you again about the peace treaty. Maybe we'll find a solution."

"The diplomats can take care of that."

"We both know they can't do that. My people need this symbol. And our people need peace."

"Come on in."

Garrus entered the quarter. He did not like it. He did not want her to marry Nihlus. As soon as Shepard sat down on the sofa, he took a seat next to her. He had always wanted peace. Actually, at any price. Now the sniper regretted that. If people would handle it like the Turians, he would somehow be able to handle it. But the people were not like that. Unfortunately...

"I understand why your people do it this way. Not understand, but reconstruct. But a marriage between human and Turian is... there will be no children. And that's what matters in the end."

"I agree with you, Shepard. But it is part of tradition. It's hard to change."

"Our peoples have that in common. But why do you want to do that?

"I am a Turian. I serve my people".

"And how do they imagine that?"

"That would be entirely up to us. For them it is only important that we are married."

"And how do you imagine that?"

"I don't know, Shepard. I think if we really take that into consideration, then we should do it in private."

Garrus was silent all the time. He couldn't believe the two of them were thinking about it. Finally, the older guy's omnitool beeped and he had to go into the communication room. Shepard just nodded as he said goodbye. 

"You're not seriously thinking about marrying him, Hel."

"I'm a soldier, Garrus. I swore to serve humanity. So why shouldn't I sign this contract to make peace possible? It's not as if it would change my life."

"But..."

"You're getting married too."

"I..."

"It's okay. You don't have to explain it to me."

"Hel, I..."

"I told you, you don't have to explain it to me. You are fulfilling your duty."

"Can I also finish my sentences?"

"Do you want that?"

"No... yes... I... I had no idea that my father had arranged something like that."

"Ouch. You understand each other was really good."

"That's one way of putting it."

"I have a question."

"I feared that already. Question..."

"Do you know your future wife?" 

"You're interested?"

"Would you rather I asked about the band? Your promise."

The sniper swallowed hard. No, he wouldn't prefer that. But they probably had to talk about it. Only where should he start? He had never felt like that before. He had no idea whether she felt the same as he did. And the fact that human beings did not know these rituals did not necessarily make things any easier.

"Your silence says it all, Garrus."

"That's not exactly easy. I..."

He bent over and kissed her. At first she returned the kiss but then withdrew. She got up and walked up and down the room. The sniper also rose and pressed her to himself.

"Hel..."

"I can't do this, Garrus."

"My marriage won't change anything. Nothing at all. Maybe I won't marry at all."

"Something will change for me, Garrus. You will then be married. You will become a father. That between us was almost impossible anyway. When you become a father, you will live on Palavan. A planet that I will never enter. And now don't tell me you will live somewhere else. You do not want to become like your father, who hardly sees his children. Besides, we both do not even know whether that would work with us at all."

"Until now..."

"So far, in about three years, we've barely seen each other."

"We were on the road together for months. We've lived together before."

"On a mission. In the wild, or undercover. And otherwise we can only say that we have damn good sex."

"We have more than that and you know it."

"But that would be our future. Always only short moments. That's not enough for me, Garrus. You know me. Either completely or not at all."

"Don't do that, Hel."

She gave him the band back and turned her back to him. He smelled something... tears. She cried. Helplessly he just stood there. Her posture made it clear that she didn't want to be touched. So he left the loft. He went into his shelter and lay down in his nest. He held the ribbon in his hands the whole time. It wouldn't have been like that... He was an idiot. An absolute idiot. For hours he just lay there. They were told that they flew back to the Citadel and were free until they received a new mission. Arriving at the station, he went straight home. He simply ignored his parents. The sniper went straight into his room and sat down on the small sofa. He lost all sense of time. He simply ignored the contact attempts of his parents. Finally the sofa sank further. Sol had always been good at picking locks. She held him firmly in her arms.

"Garrus..."

He buried his face in her arms and just let his little sister hold him. At some point he fell asleep in her arms. Solana was only there for him for the next few days. She made him eat something and kept her parents away from him. His mother had told him sometime through the door that the peace treaty would come into being after all. They had found a couple. It was supposed to be good news. But it was not for him. His sister seemed to know what was going on. At some point in his sleep the ribbon had fallen off. She knew the smell of it. At some point his sister also seemed to give up. At least for a few hours. Then she sat next to him again. 

"Garrus... You must... you must not give up..."

"What do you want me to do, Sol?"

"You've never... given up... before."

"I've never faced such a problem."

She leaned against him and he just closed his eyes. She talked to him and he was happy about it. Only to show that was just not possible for him. Three days passed again. Today it would come to the marriage. His mother had asked him to accompany Sol. Meanwhile she took regular walks. She even trained again. So he put on his civilian clothes and left the apartment with his sister. She grabbed his hand and literally dragged him through the Citadel. Confused, he looked at them as they suddenly stood in the embassy.

"Sol? What are we doing here?

"You're... getting... married."

"Very funny, Solana."

"You're marrying... Shepard today."

"She marries Nihlus."

"No."

"Okay, Sol. Even if they didn't get married, Dad would never agree."

"He already did."

"What?"

"I borrowed... his seal."

"You what???"

"Now go on. If he notices, it's too late."

Sol stepped behind him and pushed him through the door with all her might. Stumbling, he finally stood in front of the table and looked at the woman next to him. Shepard wore her uniform and stared at him in disbelief. Nevertheless, she retained her professional charisma. His little sister purred contentedly, but stayed behind him the whole time. That was absolutely unnecessary. He would certainly not run away. It was not a real ceremony. It had nothing solemn, there was no oath, only her two signatures. The ambassadors seemed satisfied and left the room. The dark-haired one still stared at him.

"Garrus? How? What?"

"You said all or nothing. Sol has decided all."

Firmly he pulled his wife to him and kissed her. He didn't care that his father would rage. He also didn't care if he disowned him, only this counted. Slowly the sniper separated from Shepard and looked at her. She smiled. Then Sol couldn't hold back anymore and hugged them both.

"Okay, crumbs. How the hell did you do that?"

"Wasn't that hard. First I... had to talk to... Nihlus. That was hard. Not because of Nihlus, but to leave the... apartment alone. Then I had to get my... father's seal. That was harder. The lock on his desk is... really good. All I had to do was stamp a few documents... and it was done."

"Sol, that's incredible. You didn't even speak. And now you've done it all."

"Shepard told me... to take care of you."

"Well done, little crumb."

Again he kissed his wife. That was just incredible. He didn't know how his little sister had done it, but he was just grateful to her for it. Together they went to his mother. At first she was shocked, but then she was happy for her son. It had been clear to her for a long time how her son felt. She did not embrace Shepard. His mother was especially looking forward to his father's face. Garrus was less optimistic. But then they received a new mission. Quickly he went to get his things.

"Solana Vakarian, you were officially put back into light active service. Take things and come along. We always need good technicians on the Normandy, crumbs."

"What? Sol's back on active duty?"

"Since yesterday, big brother."

"And she comes to us. Of course, she's not coming on ground missions."

"Thanks, Hel... Um, Shepard."

They rushed to the Normandy and flew off right away. The mission led them to Bekenstein. Nihlus and Shepard took on an arms dealer there. Solana worked in the engine room. She would sleep in the crew quarters. Among humans she simply felt even safer. All day he took care of the Normandy weapon system. Only for many hours did the two Spectre candidates return to the ship. Of course there had been firefights. They had had to fight their way out of the villa and in the end even had to deal with a gunship. The two seemed to care little. They were still joking about it. The dark-haired woman drove into her loft. Should he follow her? Sol sat with him in Mass and nodded towards the elevator. So he surrendered to the wisdom of his sister. Without hesitation he stepped through the door. Shepard just finished her report.

"Hel, do you have time?"

"Yes, I did."

"We... well... I have no idea how we're going to do this now."

"There are two of us already."

"What have you made Nihlus out of?"

"That we live as before."

"Oh..."

"I... I have a large apartment on the Citadel. With several bedrooms if you don't want to live with your parents anymore. Your father will probably not be enthusiastic about this marriage."

"Do you want me to move in with you? Except for my father's reaction."

She stood up and walked towards him. She looked him firmly in the eyes. The red glow was still strange. Gently the Turian laid his arms and waist on the woman. Gently he pressed his forehead against hers. 

"At least I want to try. I have no idea if this works between us, Garrus."

"It's all about trying, isn't it?"

"Right."

"I don't have to wear a collar, do I?"

Laughing she shook her head. She kissed him and held him tight as he tried to leave the room again. She was certainly exhausted. She pulled him towards the bed and pushed him towards it. Without hesitation she slipped on him and pushed her tongue into his mouth. Directly he moved his tongue towards hers. Satisfied, he began to purr. Slowly Shepard freed him from his armor. Hels fingers began to glow slightly red. Tenderly she stroked the silver plates. With pleasure Garrus twisted his eyes. This feeling was indescribable. She seemed to somehow get under his skin. Slowly she drove further down his body. As soon as she arrived at his unprotected hip he rumbled up darkly. His claws clawed into the soft sheet. Their thumbs circled on the soft leather and made him shudder. A well known pulling went through his body and the plates of his loins drifted apart. His fully erect penis slipped out and stood hard from him. Slowly Shepard embraced his hard cock. Only with difficulty could the Turian suppress a scream. The red glow disappeared. Her hand tightened around the dick and pumped it hard. Her lips and tongue wrapped his wet tip. His growling became louder and louder. Hels's tongue slipped from his base up to his tip. Slowly the soft lips were put over his penis. Growling, Garrus threw his head into his neck. Slowly she moved her head up and down. Her hands stroked over the part of his cock that wasn't in her mouth. His tip pressed against her soft palate. He quickly closed his eyes. The Turian's heart hammered hard in his chest. His loins were raised further and further towards her. Slowly his penis slipped deeper and deeper into the woman's mouth. As soon as the tip touched her palate again she began to swallow. The hard cock penetrated further and further into her throat. His subvocals overturned as her nose bumped against the soft leather of his loins. The muscles in her throat cramped, dug him deep into her. The strong contractions really milked him. Slowly she withdrew. Back at its top she slowly slid down again. Animalistically he growled up. The hand of the sniper got caught in the dark hair. He grasped firmly. He held her in place and bucked hard at her again and again. He fucked the soft mouth. Her saliva dripped from her full lips into his crotch. Garrus moaned her name. Over and over again. Finally he pulled the dark-haired one up to himself. Hungry the sniper pressed his mouth plates onto her lips. Skilfully he freed Shepard from her clothes. The long legs snaked directly around his waist. But he freed himself from her and turned her around. Only when Shepard was on all fours in front of him did he penetrate her with a powerful thrust. Already now he felt a tremendous pressure. His fingers went between Hels labia. As soon as he felt her clitoris he stroked it again and again. Groaning she moved towards him. The constant tensing of the muscles was almost too much. His finger kept stimulating the delicate mesh. Finally, Shepard's whole body cramped. Her firm muscles pulled him deeper. He followed her climax with a loud rumble. Hel whimpered softly as his dick continued to swell as every time. Slowly the soft skin stretched further around his Dick. That alone made him want more. Exhausted the Turian sank beside his wife and pulled her firmly into his arms.

"Half an hour, Garrus?"

"You know. Why do you ask?"

"I'm looking forward to the second round, husband."

"Everything my wife wants."


	2. Epilogus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short, but Sol deserves a little more.

They had been married for a year. The peace treaty was kept by both sides. Shepard and Nihlus had been appointed Spectres. Unlike others, they always worked in pairs. Garrus believed that the other Turian did not want to get off the Normandy. Shepard knew he didn't want to. But for other reasons than her husband thought. She was sitting with her new little sister in the kitchen of her apartment. Solana had become a permanent member of the crew. She knew her way around the Normandy drive like no other. She had been fully reassigned to active service, but under Shepard's command, and Hel had no intention of ever putting Solana on the ground team. On the ship she was the safest. Besides, it would distract someone too much. The two Turians left the apartment together. They wanted to visit their parents. Shepard grinned slightly when just a short time later another Turian stood in front of their door. Nihlus came in and discussed the last bets with her. Checking, the woman looked at the other Spectre.

"Now come on, Nihlus. Why are you really here?"

"I don't know what you mean, Shepard."

"You're not here for debriefing."

"Why else would I be here?"

"Sol."

"Um..."

"Come on, come on. I'm not blind. You like her."

"Shepard, I... that..."

"Whiskey?"

"Yes."

She took two glasses and a few bottles from the bar. Patiently the woman waited until the Turian had taught some glasses.

"So you can see it so well?"

"You're like two teenagers."

"So embarrassing then..."

"Rather cute. Sugar-sweet and admittedly very amusing."

"Great... what am I doing wrong?"

"You could stop fucking others if she found out."

"With us Turians..."

"I know. With you guys, that's a weird kind of flirting. It just doesn't work with her."

"She is... little Turian..."

"You said yourself she's a human being in the shape of a Turian."

"Yes, I just don't know why."

"I saved her and was the only person who saw her for months. Adaptation is an important survival tactic. She had to identify with me. Her omnitool was lost, she couldn't understand me. So we needed other ways to communicate. She started imitating me. My gestures, my stress, my body language, everything. That secured her survival and burned itself into her."

"What did you save her from? Her file is sealed. I tried to get information, but in vain."

"You know why I killed Saren?"

"Yes."

"And do you also know that after that I took out his students and his entire team? One after the other?

"I knew you were the angel of death."

"I found Sol when I killed Prodigium."

"This monster had Solana? Shit! Tell me he suffered."

"Unfortunately, there was no time for that."

"No wonder she keeps away from her own people when she can. I should probably leave it alone..."

"You shouldn't. She seems to like your closeness."

"Do you think so?"

"There's no reason in the elevator to stand so close together that your hands touch. Of course it's just overdue."

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"Apart from you stopping with the compulsive fucking around?"

"Yes, apart from that."

"Just show interest."

"That worked for you and Garrus?"

"Garrus and I wanted to kill each other first, then the sex and then the feelings. So we're a very bad role model."

"Okay... really not helpful."

"I say yes."

"Thank you, Shepard. I'll go again."

Shaking her head, she looked after the Turian. These two were so sweet together. Only the guy was really stupid. On the other hand for his people probably not so clumsy. That could become still very interesting.  
Again on the Normandy the two Turians stood again together in the elevator. As if by chance, the backs of their hands touched again and again. Sol left the elevator without looking back. Nihlus followed her a few heartbeats later. She was supposed to have dinner with Shepard and Garrus. She liked to eat with them. Unless she gave orders, Solana was a simple soldier under her command and Solana didn't want it any other way. Nihlus sat with his food right next to the Turian. Her chairs were a little too close together. Fortunately, Garrus didn't notice. He was just a typical big brother. Hel was still talking to her little crumb and tried to involve the eldest somehow in the conversation. Unfortunately this degenerated into a conversation between the two men about weapons. This had not been intended. Garrus went to calibrate again. Smiling, Shepard looked after him. Her hope that the two were now talking was unfortunately not fulfilled. They just stared into their cups. That simply could not be true. Was that so difficult? Apparently so. Hel held back and just watched the game. Well, the embarrassing silence. Finally Sol returned to the engine room.   
Exhausted Hel and Nihlus came back from a mission. Both of them had suffered some wounds. The Turian had even suffered a gunshot wound. He hadn't taken cover fast enough. Chakwas treated him. Solana trained as a paramedic with her. She grabbed Nihlu's hand and held it while the doctor cleaned the wound. She was already slightly inflamed. The Turian already had a slight fever and was prescribed bed rest. The young Turian took over the first guard at his bed. The sedative worked for the first few hours, but his fever rose. Solana put a cool towel on his forehead. She kept him awake all night. Karin could use the sleep. After a few hours the Spectre woke. 

"How are you, Nihlus?"

"Cold..."

"You still have a high fever. I'll get the doctor."

Chakwas gave him some medicine. Solana had got another blanket and covered the Turian. She got something to eat quickly and lay down for three hours. Then she went back to the infirmary. Nihlus Mandibles twitched in her sleep. He froze. Without further ado she lay down next to him and gently stroked his forehead. That had always reassured her and it seemed to work on him as well. He really looked for her nearness. Sol ejected a soothing purr. The man answered with a deeper tone. Finally he put his arm around her waist. Solana's heart beat directly faster. She closed her eyes and pressed herself closer to the others. Apart from Garrus, he was the only one who didn't panic her. As soon as the man woke up she stood up and fetched him something to eat. Carefully she fed him. The soup seemed to fit Nihlus little. The Turian woman sighed softly.

"Don't be like that."

"I hate soup."

"But there is nothing else. You get the next days only soup."

"Oh great. "

"You act like a child."

"I don't."

"You do."

Unimpressed, she continued to feed him. Afterwards she fetched him another tea. Nihlus became her first own patient. Doctor Chakwas took over the medication, but the young Turian took over the rest of the care. The infection was on its way out after three days. 

"As of today, you can sleep in your quarters again."

"Am I operational again?"

"Not yet. In about a week."

"Thank you, Solana."

"Not for that, Nihlus."

He left the room and went to his quarters. The next day they all went together to a bar. They were on Illium. Hel and Garrus had busted a drug dealer here. Since they didn't have a new job at the moment, they enjoyed a few free hours here. In the bar Nihlus and Garrus got some offers from Turians. The sniper ignored them as usual. He only had eyes for his wife anyway. And to Solana's astonishment, the oldest refused all offers.

"You may not be fit for duty yet, but there's nothing wrong with physical activity, Nihlus."

"I know, but I'm not interested in anyone."

"You don't like anybody in this room?"

"One does. Only she doesn't seem to care about me."

"Okay... that one back there with the red clan signs?"

"No."

"The one at the bar with the white ones?"

"No."

"An Asari maybe?"

"No, no Asari." 

"Give me a hint."

" She comes from Palavan. "

"Okay... too bad. She must have left already. Because I don't see any more with blue signs."

They spent some hours in the bar. After a short time she and Shepard came back from the toilets and sat down. Since James had sat down on her chair to have a better conversation with Kaidan, Sol took a seat on the free chair. Now she sat between Nihlus and Hel.

"Tell me, Solana. Why do women always go to the toilet in pairs?"

"So we can blaspheme better, Nihlus."

"Ah and about whom?"

"Well about you."

Laughing, the dark-haired woman looked at her little sister.

"You're scaring him, Sol."

"Me? Why?"

"There's nothing worse for men than two women talking about him. That gnaws at their ego."

"Is that so, Nihlus?"

"Um... no."

Now Solana also had to laugh. The later the evening became, the less they became. At the end there were only Garrus, Nihlus, Shepard and her. Her brother and his wife wanted to stay in a hotel today. Sol could very well imagine why.

"Shall we accompany you to the ship, little crumb?"

"I got it, Shepard."

The dark-haired woman waited until the other woman nodded before she left the bar with the sniper. Sol and Nihlus finally left, too. The Turian walked so close to her that her hands or shoulders touched again and again. It was a pleasant feeling. On the Normandy she said goodbye to him and went to the team quarters.   
From that day on, the Spectre spent much of his free time in the engine room. They usually ate together or at least tried. Meanwhile, the Turian had talked to Shepard several times. Nihlus seemed to have changed. He almost ignored women and was very attentive to Sol. She liked that. Finally they stood together again in the lower engine room. Here on the lowest deck they were completely alone. Solana was just checking some lines. When she got up again, Nihlus was right in front of her. Asking, she looked up at him. Slowly the dark Turian bent forward and pressed his forehead against Sol's. The young woman froze. Her heart hammered loudly in her ears. Slowly she closed her eyes and replied very hesitantly to this gesture. Her hands trembled slightly and Nihlus grabbed her. His grip was very loose so that she didn't feel trapped. As soon as they separated Solana hurried up the stairs. The young Turian went back to work. All day long she thought of what had happened. She liked the older one. She really liked him, but she was also afraid. Not in front of him personally, but she just felt uncomfortable. Maybe she should talk to Shepard, or her mother.   
They didn't talk about it. Although they talked as usual, they were both silent about the kiss. Nihlus seemed really serious. Hel was of the same opinion, too. Only Sol didn't really believe that. There were many things he didn't know about her. What he couldn't know thanks to Shepard. She had to talk to him about it. Only how? Or rather where? Where was that soon settled. She got Shepard's quarters for a few hours. There she waited for Nihlus. Silently she handed him the data pad. On it were her interrogation protocol and also the complete investigations. Silently she waited until he had read everything and looked at her sadly.

"Solana, that's... I don't know what to say."

"Just don't say anything. No matter what you say, it would all sound wrong. I think you should know. I was held captive by Prodigium for months. It took me years to function again and I'm still not as I used to be. I don't know if I will ever do it again. I will never become a mother, Nihlus. I don't know if I can ever allow closeness again. I am broken. A shambles."

"You are not broken, Sol. You are not a pile of broken fragments."

He stepped on her and put his mouthplates on hers. He had often seen that with Shepard and Garrus. This human behavior had not shown this monster for sure. Suddenly he felt her tongue. He ensnarled hers with his. It was a very pleasant feeling. Carefully he put his hands around Solana's waist. She leaned slightly against him. With glassy eyes she looked up at him. He purred quietly and she joined in with that noise. Her hands lay down in his neck looking for support. 

"Solana... I would be a terrible father anyway. My clan is not important enough to marry someone from Palavan. I am a Spectre and can never say when and if I am free. As you can see, children would be almost impossible anyway."

"But... could you live without sex, Nihlus?"

"I have no idea, Sol... But for you I would try."

"I'm not worth it."

"But you are, Sol."

"No, Nihlus. I can offer you nothing. No children, no closeness... nothing at all."

"You are more than enough. Could you perhaps now stop wanting to give me the excuse?

"I just can't understand you."

"Do you trust me, Sol?"

"Yes, Nihlus. At least more than many others."

"Then just believe me that I really want to try. If it doesn't work, it doesn't work, but nobody can accuse us of not trying."

"Okay... I'm in. But we're not making it public yet."

"Are you afraid that Garrus will attack me?"

"I think that would prevent Shepard. But I just don't want any extra pressure."

"Just as you like."

They kissed again before Nihlus left the room. Solana, however, was nervous. Was that really a good idea?  
Two weeks had passed since the conversation. It hadn't changed much except that they had met secretly on the lowest deck from time to time to kiss. Every time, her heart was beating up to her neck. Solana rushed to the infirmary. Something had gone wrong on a mission to Noveria. Nihlus had fallen into a crevasse. His armor had been damaged and he had lost his heat unit. Now he was severely hypothermic. The temperature in his quarters had been increased. He lay under several blankets and still froze. Solana entered the room. The other Turian was still freezing. Without hesitation she undressed and lay down with him under the blanket. The man was cold. 

"Sol..."

"It's okay, Nihlus. It'll get better soon."

He hesitantly put his arm around her but otherwise held very still. Quietly he began to purr. In her arms he fell asleep. Sol stayed with him the whole time. Only after a few hours did he wake up again and look at the woman in surprise.

"You are still there."

"Of course."

She kissed him. Enjoying he stroked her back. Solana let it happen. She buried her face in his neck bend and took a deep breath. He stroked her whole body and Sol endured it. She even purred quietly. But then he held still again. It was a beginning. A beginning on which they could build.


End file.
